moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Undercity
The Undercity was the capital city of the Forsaken undead of the Horde. Its ruins are located right under the Ruins of Lordaeron in Tirisfal Glades, at the northwestern edge of the continent of Lordaeron. Far beneath the ruined Capital City of the Kingdom of Lordaeron, its royal crypts were turned into a bastion of evil and undeath. Originally intended by Prince Arthas to be the Scourge's seat of power, the budding "Undercity" was abandoned when Arthas was recalled to aid the Lich King in the distant Northrend. In Arthas's absence, the Dark Lady, Sylvanas Windrunner, led the rebel Forsaken to the Undercity and claimed it for her own. Since taking up residence, the Forsaken worked to complete the Undercity's construction by dredging the twisted maze of catacombs, tombs, and dungeons that Arthas began. It was destroyed during the Battle for Lordaeron, its ruins called simply the Ruins of Undercity. The Undercity was so named many years before the Forsaken claimed it as their own. Far beneath the palace of Lordaeron, the Undercity held the ancient crypts and catacombs of Lordaeron's royalty, as well as the city's dungeons and sewers. Although the Undercity was only intended for prisoners and the dead, the poorest of the Lordaeron people lived within. When the Alliance captured Orgrim Doomhammer, they sent him to the Undercity; sometime later he managed to escape and wandered for many years afterward. Legacy of the Damned Lordaeron's Capital City stood for centuries, a monument to humanity's might. In the Third War, Prince Arthas slew his father, King Terenas, in Lordaeron's throne room and ransacked the city. During the Third War, the once-glorious capital of Lordaeron, Capital City, was decimated by a Scourge army under the command of Prince Arthas Menethil. When the undead continued their campaign against the living throughout the continent, only a small contingent of Arthas’ forces was left behind to carve out a new “Undercity” beneath the ruined capital. After the Burning Legion's defeat at the Battle of Mount Hyjal, Arthas Menethil returned to his ruined Kingdom of Lordaeron to rule over his undead subjects, annihilate the last pockets of human resistance, and oust the remaining dreadlords who were unaware of the Burning Legion's defeat. However, the Lich King's powers began to wane and demanded Arthas travel to Icecrown Citadel to defend it from Illidan Stormrage's Forces. With the Lich King's control over the undead faltering, one group of undead broke away from the Scourge and freed themselves of the Lich King's domination. Among them was Sylvanas Windrunner who plotted with the Dreadlord Insurgents to destroy Arthas. Sylvanas rallied the free-willed undead and lured Arthas into a trap, but Arthas was rescued by Kel'Thuzad. Arthas fled to Northrend to defend the Frozen Throne and eventually ascend as the Lich King, leaving the Dreadlord Insurgents, Sylvanas' Forces and the Alliance resistance to vie for the lands of Lordaeron in a Plaguelands civil war. Ultimately Sylvanas and her rebel undead (known as the Forsaken) emerged victorious and claimed the ruined capital city of Lordaeron as their own. Constructing their own bastion, far beneath the wrecked city, the Forsaken vowed to defeat the Scourge and drive Kel'Thuzad and his minions from the land. Over time the Forsaken began to fight a constant battle not only to retain their freedom from the Scourge, but also to exterminate those who would hunt them as monsters. World of Warcraft Far beneath the ruined capital city of Lordaeron, the royal crypts have been turned into a bastion of evil and undeath. Arthas originally intended the Undercity to be the Scourge's seat of power, but the budding city was abandoned when he was recalled to aid the Lich King in distant Northrend. In Arthas' absence, the Dark Lady, Sylvanas Windrunner, led the rebel Forsaken to the Undercity and claimed it for her own. Since taking up residence, the Forsaken have worked to complete the Undercity's construction by dredging out the twisted maze of catacombs, tombs, and dungeons that Arthas began. Wrath of the Lich King While the forces of the Horde and the Alliance were concentrated on a joint effort at Angrathar the Wrathgate, an uprising broke out within the Undercity. Demons of the Burning Legion and Forsaken rebels led by the dreadlord Varimathras and Grand Apothecary Putress managed to take control of the Undercity, killing several Forsaken and nearly killing the Dark Lady as well. In response, the Horde led by Sylvanas Windrunner and Warchief Thrall attacked from the front entrance to reclaim the city. While the Alliance led by Varian and Jaina attacked from the Sewers to restore Lordaeron to the Alliance. The ensuing battle ultimately killed both Varimathras and Putress, along with their fellow demons and Forsaken rebels. Thrall sent a legion of Kor'kron Guard led by captain Bragor Bloodfist, who replaced Varimathras, with Kor'kron Overseers replacing the Undercity Guardians, in order to ensure that the events of the Battle of Angrathar the Wrathgate never occur again. Some guardians still remain in the Sewers; it's unknown if this is an error or not. Stormrage After the death of Arthas, Undercity was attacked by the Emerald Nightmare's mists and shadowy warriors of nightmares. Sylvanas, half of the Forsaken and all Horde representatives were having nightmares. Sharlindra and some Forsaken witnessed Sylvanas' murmur and moments later, shadowy figures attacked Sharlindra and her followers - thus the whole Undercity was enveloped by the Nightmare. Warlords of Draenor All the Kor'kron guards left, making only Bragor, now with the title of Hand of Warchief, being there. Under odd circumstances, the body of Overseer Kraggosh is now found in a cage. Legion During the Legion's third invasion, the Undercity's Apothecarium was infiltrated by the Ebon Blade who rescued the captive Koltira. Before the Storm After the Argus Campaign, the Desolate Council governed the city in Sylvanas Windrunner's absence. Battle for Azeroth Prior to the Battle for Lordaeron, Undercity's civilians were evacuated into Orgrimmar while the Gallywix's Boys' Bilgewater Blastmasters loaded the streets with Blight barrels and explosives as they were tasked. In the meantime, the city was infiltrated by the druids of the claw and SI:7 agents thought they were quickly dispatched. Instead of losing the battle, Sylvanas ordered the explosives to be activated flooding the upper and lower cities with plague and presumably destroying the Undercity in the process. The Forsaken civilians that fled to Orgrimmar established a camp on top of the Gates of Orgrimmar. See WoWPedia Category:Forsaken Locations Category:Forsaken Category:Tirisfal Glades Locations Category:Places Category:Cities